Song Fics
by Twilight fangirl13
Summary: A collection of song fics that are from the Marauders years to the Next Generation. Please tell me what you guys think. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs used! Please R&R!
1. Whisper

****

That's What You Get

__

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, to take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?

No, she didn't want to be blamed, not anymore that is. It was his turn, so he took a seat as they started settling the final score. Why did they like to hurt each other, so much? They'll never know.

_I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why?  
All the possibilities...  
Well I was wrong  
_

She can't decide, he was making it harder to go on. Why? Look at all the possibilities, they were wrong, she was wrong.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa...  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.  
_

This is what she got when she let her heart win. This is what he got when he let his heart win. He drowned out all of his sense with the sound of hers beating. And this is what they got when they let their hearts win.

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try... holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why? All the possibilities. I'm sure you've heard.  
_

She just like he wondered, how were they suppose to feel when their not together. They've burned every bridge, everything they built when they were together, now it was gone. They still tried, to just hold on to the silly things in life, but they never learn, ever. Why? With all the possibilities, they were sure they heard.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa..  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.  
_

That's what they got, when, just when they let theirs hearts win. She drowned out all of her senses to the sound of his beating, his heart. That's what they got, just when they let their hearts win.

_Pain, make your way to me. (to me)  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start... Start, hey!  
_

Pain, it made its why to them, to them, to her and to him. It was inviting, if they ever start to think at least a little straight, it would come. Their hearts were, will start a riot in them. And now it was starting, right now.

_Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?  
_

Why did they like to hurt so much, why, truly did they? They hurt each other every time, every single time.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.  
_

That's what they got when they let their hearts win.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
_

That's what they got, when, just when they let their hearts, win, in what felt an ever lasting battle, ever lasting.

_I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

They can't trust themselves with anything, barely even this. And this is what they got when they let their hearts win! Win! Win! Win!


	2. Tourniquet

**Tourniquet - Evanescence**

__

I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more  
(So much more)  
I lay dying and I'm pouring  
Crimson regret and betrayal

Albus watched as Mallie fell, trying to cover her pain and suffering, only bringing his own more higher, intensifying his. Mallie was such a strong person, she was smart, and powerful, she was a fighter and kept everything in, she was his.

He could tell that she wanted to die, she felt betrayed by him, by him and only him.

_I'm dying (dying),  
Praying (praying),  
Bleeding (bleeding),  
And screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?  
_

Mallie wanted to die, she wanted to die and she felt like she was, with a long painful death. Mallie wouldn't willingly, she would scream and fight and try to save myself, if she could even be saved. Scorpius Malfoy deserved this, he was the one putting her through all of this, just by putting his father away.

Albus was her savor, he was her light and happiness, her best friend, he would always find Mallie.

_My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation!  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation!  
_

"Mallie!" screamed Albus as she fell, down farther into her own mind, down into the nothingness of everything.

"Albus!" Mallie screamed back to him, darkness taking over her, making her lose sight of him, of only him. He was her salvation.

_Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side?  
Or will you forget me?  
_

"Mallie, please, please wake up!" cried Albus, "remember me, don't go please, Mallie, please! I need you, Mallie, please!"

Albus felt as if he couldn't do anything and he knew that this was the only way he could help her, he loved her too much to leave her.

"Mallie."

_I'm dying (dying),  
Praying (praying),  
Bleeding (bleeding),  
And screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?  
_

Death was peaceful and life was harder, full of new challenges, new twists and turns. Mallie's snapped opened at the sound of Albus's pleas, "don't go," she whispered, grabbing his shirt, "don't leave me…ever please, Albus."

"Never."

_My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation!  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation!  
_

"You're my everything Albus, don't go…ever."

"I won't leave you Mallie, never…never. Just don't leave me."

_(Return to me salvation...)  
_

"I love you, Mallie Anne."

_(I want to die! )  
_

"I love you, Albus Potter."

_My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation!  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation!  
_

"We can do this together, I promise Mallie," said Albus touching her face adoringly.

"You better Albus," said Mallie, looking up at her light.

_My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance.  
Will I be denied?  
Christ, tourniquet, my suicide.  
_

Albus kissed her deeply, letting everything melt away, on and on and on. They were meant to be, though it didn't seem to be, they were.

_(Return to my salvation...)_

"Stay with me…forever."


	3. You Belong With Me

**You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

Lily Potter sat in her dorm room, she had just gotten in from talking with her best friend John Miller. John and Lily had been friends since they met in their first year, and ever since then, they've been inseparable.

John had been telling Lily about his and his girlfriend's latest fight. Which was stupid, just like all the others, but Lily being the good friend she was listened to what it was about. John had just made a simple joke and his girlfriend had gotten all fired up about it, really Lily had thought that the joke was funny, really funny. No she had over analyzed everything, making a big deal about one little comment that he said. So what if he made a joke, its just a joke.

But John's girlfriend didn't understand his type of humor.

Unlike Lily.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

As Lily sat in her dorm room on this normal Tuesday night, listening to her favorite music as she did her homework, but John's girlfriend walked in.

Macy Jones was really Lily's enemy, they hated each other since first year when Lily made a comment about Macy's neatness. Though when Macy walked into the dorm room that night, she heard Lily's music and with a simple flick of her wand it the station went from Lily's favorite Muggle radio station to a pop Wizarding network, which would not doubt ruin the rest of her night. And when Lily turned it back and said that it was her radio, Macy just rolled her eyes and turned it back to her station.

Lily had no idea how John would like someone like Macy, she barely even knew him, unlike her of course. She knew everything.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_

_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Lily looked at Macy's short skirt and then to her own T-shirt. She didn't really understand the difference, so what if she didn't want to show the world her arse. Lily was always getting stares, being who she was. Something that made Macy jealousy, Lily didn't want the life she got, being stared at because she was Harry Potter's daughter. No one would like that.

But looks mattered a lot when you were a teenage boy apparently, which annoyed Lily to no end. She would rather be smart and nice and ugly, than stuck up and stupid and beautiful.

Though Macy was the type of girl that would be captain of the Gryffindor Cheer team, while Lily would be on the bleachers, cheering even more loudly than Macy, which was how it was. Lily would never be found on the team in short skirts and barely T-shirts, she knew that she was higher than that, she didn't want to be reduced to something as low and embarrassing as the people who were on that team.

No Lily would wait, she would wait for John to open his eyes and really see her.

As Lily Potter was in love with John Miller.

Her best friend.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You, you belong with me, _

_you belong with me_

Lily wanted John to see that she understood him, she was there for him in every fall and fail that had ever been brought on him, on both of them. Like she has always been. So what if she had big geeky reading glasses, that she wore all the time, or she was the only girl in her group of friends, or that that group of friends mostly consisted of her cousins and John.

Really she doesn't care and she never thought that anyone else did.

But she was waiting for him to see that, he belonged to her.

'_You belong with me_,' Lily's thoughts screamed every time she saw him, her heart hurting when John was with Macy.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

Lily saw John walking down Hogsmeade's High Street right towards her, in his worn out, faded jeans and simple white T-shirt. She couldn't help thinking that this was how it was meant to be. He sat down next to her on the old park bench she was sitting on, they were just laughing and joking around. They were being the friend that they were.

"Didn't she tell you to get ride of those?" asked Lily, all the time thinking: '_isn't this easy?_'.

"Yeah, but I love them. Plus you don't care," said John, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_

_Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

John's smile was bright and happy, it was her favorite smile, one that seemed to light up everything. Lily hadn't talked to him in a while, as Macy and him had another fight and he seemed to be sad and distance. He had told her that he was fine, but Lily knew him better than that, a lot better than that.

She always was able to tell when something was wrong, and this was one of the times.

"So what's been up with you and Macy?" Lily asked him, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Nothing, I don't want you to worry," he told me.

Macy then walked over and dragged him away from her, she smirked back at Lily. She was always making it clear that she was happy that she had the one thing that Lily couldn't have.

'_What was John doing with a girl like that?_' Lily thought to herself, sadly as she went off to join her other friends.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Lily looked from Macy's high heels to her boring old sneakers that she loved to death. Though Macy would take off her high heals, as it was a Quidditch game today and she, as Cheer Captain did some of the biggest tricks.

Though that was the only thing Macy had.

Tricks.

Lily walked down to the pitch and stood up in the bleachers cheering with the rest of the crowd, as John made another goal towards Gryffindor's victory. She was the only one in her group of friends that wasn't on a team, not that she minded at all.

Though it was with each goal, each goal that Gryffindor got, Lily could only think of how she and John were meant to be.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

The Seekers started to race each other suddenly in order to get the Snitch, which made all of the other players worked even harder to get goals. Lily watched as John made another goal, she then started cheer louder than even Macy.

"John!" Lily scream, "shoot!"

John seemed to do as Lily said and she smiled as then the Ravenclaw Seeker caught the snitch. John's last goal though made Gryffindor win.

Just by that one goal though.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me,_

_you belong with me_

Lily was the first one down to the pitch, and the first to hug John. Though John broke away quickly and walked over to Macy. Lily watched sadly as they talked, then a smile came to her lips as she saw that they started to fight. Macy was looking truly pissed off. While John, well Lily couldn't see him as he walked off the pitch.

Alone.

She was ready to run after him, but she had a feeling that he just need to be alone. Something that Macy wouldn't understand.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

The party, Lily hadn't plan on going, but when John went and found her in the library she went up to her dorm and started to get ready. She put on her best dress, it was a soft white and went just barely pass her knees. She kept her hair down and took out all of her braids, her hair fell in soft waves.

And just for the occasion, she even took off here glasses.

Lily sighed as she looked herself in the mirror. She was the one that could make John laugh when he was about to cry, she knew his favorite songs, and he would always tell her about his dreams.

As he knew and did all the same things for her.

They were best friends, they knew everything about one another, yet he didn't think he knew where or who he belonged, unlike Lily.

She knew where he belong, and she knew it was with her.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

Lily walked down into the common room, where the party by know was in full swing. She felt all eyes on her, all eyes.

It was almost like that feeling where it seemed like everyone had X-ray vision and could see through her, or that they could read her mind and see that it was only on John.

John stood up from where he sat on one of the couches and started to walk over to Lily, but it was half way that Macy grabbed him, Lily felt her heart drop.

'_John belongs with me_,' she thought.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time, how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, _

_you belong with me_

John pulled away from her and continued to walk over to Lily.

'_You belong with me_,' thought Lily. _'You belong with me.'_

"You know that fight that me and Macy had?" John asked looking down at Lily.

"Yes, you wouldn't tell me what it was about," said Lily. She felt nervous, not just because everyone was watching them, but because John was so close to her.

"It was about you, she's so jealous of you that she didn't want me to even look at you," explained John.

"Why?" whispered Lily.

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me_

John bent down and whispered in Lily's ear, "because…I love you, Lily Potter."

"I love you too, John Miller," Lily told him.

John smiled at her, then kissed her.

"You belong with me."

"I know."


End file.
